Adventures in Babysitting
by Fuchan
Summary: AAAHHH!!! Chibi Gundam Pilots!! Psycho writer babysitters!! Who do you feel more sorry for? Update: Nearly complete, parts 5/6
1. Adventures in Babysitting: Part One

Adventures in Babysitting: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing!! Why do ya think the show's so darn good? I don't own the G-boys and actually I don't know their parents either for that matter! I don't know if any of em' even exist! No money, don't sue less u like lint and gum wrappers… -_-;; 

Warnings: Shounen Ai hinting / Self insert

Pairings: 1x2 (implied), 3x4 (implied)

Feedback: [dragonriderkdt@core.com][1]

Other: My chara Koree (myself) is a little bit of Indian/Irish/Chinese, but mostly African American and Native American, just thought I'd mention it since it's, one: A self insert, and two: it IS refered to in the fic.

Key:

-Blah- ~ Stressed

*Bang* ~ Sound effects / Actions

//Blah// ~ Thoughts

"Blah" ~ Dialogue duh! / Speaking

(Blah) ~ Authors notes / Rambling (U can ignore that if u like! ^_^)

Emotion faces: 

O_O~Shock / Wide eyed

^_^~Cute smile

n_n~ Cute CHIBI smile

./_~Pain

-_-~"Just shoot me,"

O_o~ "What the heck?!"/ Shock

//_-~ Trowa (Also: //_O and //_^ )

^o^~Kodachi laugh (Kodachi: Ohohohohohoho!!)

Any of the above with ";;" attatched~Sweatdrop (IE: ^_^;;)

Cassietwin17 and Cryingangel83; Adventures in babysitting!

"I don't need a babysitter!" Six year old Chang Wufei whined.

"Yes you do, especially since your friends are staying the night. I don't want to come back and find the house completely destroyed."

"Aw mom!"

"Bye sweetheart, I'll see you when we get back tomorrow. You and your friends be good for the babysitters and don't eat to much sugar." 

Quatre and Duo snickered, "Come one mom you're embarrassing me in front of the guys."

"I'm gone, thanks again you two for volunteering on such short notice."

"No problem Miss. Chang, I'm sure they'll be perfect angels as always." Miss. Chang smiled once more and waved as she and her friends Mrs. Maxwell and Mrs. Winner left the house.

Once the mothers were gone Koree and Tina turned to face their charges. (Insert evil grin ™ here) "Okay ya little rug-rats, what do you want to do first…"

"You will call me by respectful name Onna, not rug-rat."

"And you are to call us mama."

"Not Onna," Tina seconded. 

"Why did mom have to get us -girl- babysitters?"

"Because my little chauvinistic one, I'm the authors and that's how I wrote it. How else could we get away with torturing you for a whole two days?"

The boys sweatdrop.

"Hey, one two three… Aren't there supposed to be -five- of you?"

"Heero and Trowa aren't here yet. They'll be here."

Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth the doorbell rang. Koree and Tina exchanged looks and shrugged. Koree went to answer the door. "Oh hello Mrs. Barton."

"Hi dear, I just came to drop off Trowa and I'll be on my way."

"Are you sure you don't want to come in for a minute?"

"No, I'm in a hurry, I have to get to…" 

As Mrs. Barton went into her twenty-minute explanation Koree thought //Where does Trowa get his quietness from? Must be his dad, man this woman can talk… (Mental gasp) is that a gray hair? Uh oh, she's asking a question, better nod,// (nodding) //Okay, didn't she say she had somewhere to go?…//

Trowa meanwhile, had wandered off into the room where Tina and the kids were currently engaged in a staring contest. At least, Wufei was staring her in the eyes while Duo had found some rope and was currently trying to figure out how to get her in it before she noticed. Quatre watched with wide eyes but stopped to look up at Trowa's entrance. His eyes lit up happily, "Trowa!" He jumped up and ran to hug his friend. Trowa gave him a small smile before he joined Duo, he took up one end of the rope while Duo took up the other. With a sudden battle cry they began running circles around a totally surprised Tina…

Back at the door Koree's eyes were about to go swirly when they heard Tina yell. "HELP!"

Koree bid Mrs. Barton farewell and hurried back to see… that he- er, heck had broken loose ("This is a children's story! If you want profanity tough! Deal with it!")

"Oh…" She groaned, then she proceeded to help Tina out of the ropes. 

"Thanks," Tina sighed. Duo ran, Koree chased after him and grabbed him up under her arm. Holding him on one side.

Koree turned to Trowa. "No more tying up the babysitters you two, or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Trowa challenged.

"I'll write you into a romance with Relena!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Duo wailed, Trowa just sort of, whimpered. "We'll be good I promise!"

*DING DONG* 

Koree sighed, "Tina could you get that. It's probably the pizza guy."

"PIZZA!!!" Duo yelped happily. 

Tina opened the door, "Hello Mrs. Yuy,"

An exhausted Mrs. Yuy smiled weakly. "Hello Tina. Sorry we're late but Heero refused to get ready on time."

"That's okay, the fun is just starting." She waved as Mrs. Yuy went back to her car. She turned back to look down at a stone faced Heero. "Hello Heero,"

"…"

"Okay, the others are in there." 

*DING DONG* 

Tina turned back to answer the door and Heero wandered into the room where everyone else was.

Duo beamed, still tucked under Koree's arm, when he saw his friend standing in the doorway, "HEEERRROOOOO!"

"Omae o korosu…" Heero growled and drew a water pistol when he saw her holding his Duo.

"Heero," Koree said slowly, "Put that water gun down!"

*SQUIRT!*

Koree shrieked. "-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!-" She let go of Duo and he giggled and latched onto Heero happily. Koree, literally, looked like a drowned cat. She sighed. 

Luckily Tina walked in carrying three pizzas in hand. Unluckily, four of the hungry Gundam boys attacked her for them. "What have we gotten ourselves into?!" Koree moaned.

"This was -your- idea Thomas!" Tina growled as Wufei attempted to climb her and toss down the food.

Pretty soon Tina was covered in six year olds. "Onna, you will give me those pizza's or I'll remove your hair with my sword.

"You keep that up Wufei and you will wind up in a ballet recital. Now get off of TINA!!!" 

"Okay, who wants, pepperoni?"

Five hands shot up. "ME ME ME ME!!!" Duo screamed.

"Who wants cheese?"

"ME ME ME ME ME!!!"

"And who wants sausage?"

"ME ME ME- MMPH!!!" Duo spit out his braid and glared at Wufei. 

"Such a thoughtful little boy…" Koree picked up Wufei and gave him a thankful peck on the forehead. 

The hot tempered six year old boy screamed; "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ONNA KISSES!!!" And ran from the room, they shortly after heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"One down and four trouble makers to go…" Tina snickered. 

Koree grinned satisfactorily. "I do try," 

*DRIP SPLAT*

Tina stared at Koree suspiciously as Wufei reentered, "What happened to _you?"_

"I was involved in an incident, mistakes were made, mainly the mistake I made of being the one holding Duo when Heero got here."

Tina's loud laughter was heard from the floor where she had collapsed in tears of hilarity. Duo decided to take advantage of this and screamed. "DOG PILE!!!"

Everyone piled on, except Heero, who walked over calmly and sat on the top of the pile. 

"Tina are you okay under there?!"

"Verdamd noch mal!!! Hol mich hier raus!!!"

"WHAT??? SPEAK ENGLISH!!!"

The German girl's muffled reply came from beneath the pile of kids. "I -CAN'T-, there are children present in this room!" 

One by one the children scrambled off of the girl. Only Duo stayed for a few more seconds to stare down at a recuperating Tina. "Koree, you African American BAKA! I'll deal with you before this story is over…"

Koree sweatdropped. "Okay, um, you guys come over here and you can eat." She herded the four Gundam boys to the table, "Duo. I think you'd better get over here before Tina goes ballistic and I have to referee a three way fight." Duo shrugged and skipped over to the table. Koree sighed and set the cheesy cuisine onto the table. They immediately tore into it and soon there weren't even any -crumbs-_ to be found. Koree sighed again. _

"I'll go get the phone book…" Tina grumbled.

"You're going to leave me alone to watch these little demo- er, children?!"

"Oh but you can handle it Koree, after all, you're the worlds greatest babysitter remember?" Tina laughed evilly as she left the room. The five boys turned to stare at Koree from their chairs. 

"Okay, what are you little brats planning now?…"

Duo smiled innocently, "Could we have dessert Koree-san? Please?"

"Well… I don't know, you're already pretty hyper as it is. Why don't you wait until the pizza has a chance to settle…"

Without warning the battle cry was sounded. "We want dessert!", then all heck broke loose… again…

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

Tina dug under Wufei's bed, trying to find the phone book with negative results. So far she had pulled out plastic swords, a Mulan Halloween costume, two justice sticks, and a dozen empty bottles of hair gel. She was now half under the bed and half not when the most horrifying, ear splitting sound hit her ears… "-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!!!!"

Tina stood straight, which wasn't exactly wise since she was halfway underneath a toddler's bed. "CRAP! What the heck is that Indian baka doing out there?!" 

Tina emerged into the room and her jaw fell to the floor with a loud: *THUMP*

She saw nothing short of chaos. Koree stood on the kitchen counter holding them back with a carrot and a pot top, screaming, "Back you little demons, BACK!" And -they- were attacking her, chanting "We want dessert," in either loud, emotional voices, or quiet monotone voices.

Tina smacked her forehead once more and went to sit in the living room. //This is not happening to me, it cannot be happening!// Little Quatre appeared behind her seat smiling, his wide blue eyes shinning with excitement. "Did you find the phone book? Are you going to order more pizza Tina-sama?"

"I'll order anything you want if you'll get your friends to sit down and be quiet for just, -five_-,_

-minutes_-…" Quatre smiled again brightly and disappeared into the kitchen. Shortly after five, er, four perfectly innocent looking Gundam boys and one not so innocent looking Heero entered the room in single file, and sat one by one directly before Tina. Koree peeked out of the kitchen, pot still atop her head. _

"Is it safe to come out?"

"No thanks to -you-."

"No fair, they had Heero on their side!"

Tina rolled her eyes. "Now what do you boys want,"

"Movies!"

"More pizza!"

"Dessert!"

"A lion!"

"My gun…" Koree and Tina looked at Heero nervously and sweat-dropped.

"Um, besides the gun and the lion what do you want?"

"A million dollars!"

"A world without girls!"

Koree and Tina face-vaulted, "Somebody just shoot me!" Tina cried.

Heero raised his eyebrow. "She was kidding Heero, jeez! Okay, we'll order some pizzas to be made, take you to the video store, and pick up the pizza on the way home. But you have to be on your best behavior! Duo, that means no pulling Tina's hair while she's driving."

"Me?!"

"Don't worry Tina, it's our fan fic, I won't let you crash."

"Well -I- feel _so much better." She rolled her eyes._

"Let's go!!!"

Stay tuned for part Two! 

   [1]: mailto:dragonriderkdt@core.com



	2. Adventures in Babysitting: Part Two

Adventures in Babysitting: Part 2

Warnings: Shounen Ai 

Pairings: 1x2 (implied), 3x4 (implied)

Feedback: [dragonriderkdt@core.com][1]

Disclaimer: U know the drill. Don't own Gundam Wing, u know who does? (Saban and stuffies) No money, don't sue less u like lint and gum wrappers… -_-;;

Key:

-Blah- ~ Stressed

*Bang* ~ Sound effects / Actions

Blah ~ Thoughts

"Blah" ~ Dialogue duh! / Speaking

(Blah) ~ Authors notes / Rambling (U can ignore that if u like! ^_^)

Emotion faces: 

O_O~Shock / Wide eyed

^_^~Cute smile

n_n~ Cute CHIBI smile

./_~Pain

-_-~"Just shoot me,"

O_o~ "What the heck?!"/ Shock

//_-~ Trowa (Also: //_O and //_^ )

^o^~Kodachi laugh (Kodachi: Ohohohohohoho!!)

Any of the above with ";;" attatched~Sweatdrop (IE: ^_^;;)

Adventures in Babysitting

Part Two

"Will you please sit in your seat before I crash and kill us all?!" Tina shrieked as Duo jumped up and down on the seat of the car.

"Heero, can't you restrain your friend before he really does get us all killed?" Koree begged.

With an indifferent shrug Heero grabbed Duo by the collar and made him sit in his seat by forcing the seat belt over him and tying it into a tight knot.

"Thank you," 

*BONK* 

"Ouch! What the he- Wufei put that blasted sword back under the seat!"

"Having fun Koree?" Tina smirked from the driver's seat up front.

Koree growled. "Next time, -I- drive, I swear these kids have it in for me… At least they like -you-, -me- on the other hand… Really, after everything I did for them this is how they thank me…"

"Here is the video store you can stop whining now." Tina growled as she stepped out of the car to let out the -six- kids.

One by one they jumped out of the car, Quatre smiled nonstop as he watched Koree and Tina try to figure out how to untie Duo before he got restless. "We have a problem. Does anyone have a pocket knife?" Heero jumped into the van and cut the belt off of his co-pilot then slipped it back into hiding and hopped back out the car.

Once inside the video store the five boys split up into different sections, Wufei went right for the Kung-Fu movies, Trowa casually strolled the racks with Quatre, while Duo ran up and down the isle, not being able to pick just one type to stick to. Heero was busy looking at action movies as Koree and Tina monitored the kids activity. 

Koree's eyes drifted over to the Nintendo department and her eyes grew wide. "Alright! Demo games!" She shouted and ran over to the machines to immediately begin playing one of the games. Before long Duo's curiosity and love for fun got the better of him and he appeared at her side. 

"You like video games? But you're old!"

"Hey, I'm not that old. I live for video games…" Koree said without removing her eyes from the screen. "How about we rent a few games? I have two of my game systems in my bag back at the house."

"You were able to fit -two whole game systems-_ in your purse?" Duo asked amazed._

"Have you -seen_- the size of her purse?" Tina grinned from behind them. "She could fit -three- game systems in there."_

"Cool!"

"Make sure they're Playstation and 64 games, on account of that's what I brought. And make sure you grab Tekken three."

Maybe she's not so bad, Duo grinned as he skipped off towards the shelf.

"No no no no no! Ah blasted!" Koree sighed and tossed down the controller. "That game was boring anyhow." She moved on to the next demo. 

Tina sighed,She's even worse than -they- are…

Slowly the group gathered, just about each boy holding his own stack of movies and or games.

"Alright let's see what we got." Koree pulled out her wallet revealing a wad of cash.

Duo and Wufei's eyes widened at the stack, "Onna! Where did you get all that money? Selling fire arms? Pawning spare parts?"

"No, babysitting kids like you."

"Wow! I want to baby-sit to!"

"Babysitting is a woman's job." Wufei snorted.

"I really don't like his attitude…" Tina muttered.

"Let's figure this out, Wufei has three, Heero has five, Quatre are you sure you only want one?"

"Yes Koree-san, just one movie today."

Koree grinned inwardly. Quatre is such a little sweetheart, at least, he is when he isn't under the others influence. "Trowa, you don't have any movies? What about a video game?"

"No, I'll watch Quatre's movie."

Koree shrugged, "And that leaves Duo with…" Tina and Koree turned to see Duo fumbling with at least twelve boxes in hand. Tina sighed, "um, we don't want to bring the whole store home Duo…"

"I couldn't decide!"

"Well, I guess it's alright. Let's just go pay for this." Koree took the tags from the boys and went to the counter to pay.

"That will be ninety five please."

"Ohhhhh," She groaned as her wad was considerably dented. The clerk counted the money greedily and stuffed it into the register, then handed Koree a bag filled with boxes. She took the bag into her arms and immediately collapsed to the floor. "ACK! This thing weighs a ton!"

Tina and Koree both had to work together to haul the bag out to the van where they switched places. Tina rode in the back while Koree drove them home. "Are you sure? I could drive home, really it's no trouble!"

"That's alright, you all just sit tight and we'll be there in no time."

"-If-_ we make it home…"_

Koree put the van into reverse and peeled out of the parking lot. "Next stop, the pizzeria!"

~ooOooOooOoo~

"ONNA ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!"

"This is even better than a roller coaster!" Duo giggled. 

"I don't think I'll be very hungry after a ride like this." Quatre moaned. Trowa stood in his seat and smacked the back of Koree's head.

"Drive a little more carefully would you? You're making Quatre sick."

"OW! Okay, okay I'll drive slow!…" Koree muttered angrily as she drove. "Alright we're here, everyone out."She said grouchily rubbing the back of her head. "For a clown he sure isn't very friendly."

"I'll say,"

Duo began to bounce up and down as Koree and Tina pulled out the pizzas. Tina turned towards Heero but Koree stopped her. "Are you sure we should let Heero take the pizza?"

"I think they would be safest with him. Don't you? Watch this," Tina again turned to Heero. "Hey Heero, could you come here?"

"What?…"

"We have a task for you, a -mission-, if you would call it."

Heero's eyes perked. "What mission?"

"You have to make sure the pizza gets into the house, before the others can get it."

"Mission accepted." Heero said taking the pizzas in hand.

Tina turned and winked at Koree as the Japanese boy walked towards the house balancing the three boxes. "Told ya." 

"Oh, right, why didn't you just get him to help us with the bag?!"

"It was your idea to let five six year old boys run free through a video store… this is what happens when you become generous with little children." 

Koree groaned. "But I didn't think it would backfire like this!" She whined as she picked up her part of the bag and hefted it towards the house.

Duo saw a golden opportunity as Heero took the three pizzas in hand. He immediately began to pester the Japanese pilot for the food. Heero however, remained dedicated to his mission. "Anything in the way of my mission will be eliminated, that includes you."

"Yikes, I get the point!…" Duo backed away.

Quatre opened the door and held it as everyone walked into the house. Tina and Koree smiled gratefully. When they'd -finally- gotten the load into the living room they dumped it to the floor. Tina rubbed her back soothingly. "My back is -killing- me! Maybe next time we should just order on Pay per view…"

Koree only groaned and fell out on the floor. 

"Koree, get up it isn't that serious."

"…… Just let me sleep, just for a few minutes…"

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME ALONE TO TAKE CARE OF THESE BOYS! Now GET UP!!!"

Koree glowered as she stood to her feet and went to retrieve her bag from the hallway. "Jeez, didn't seem to mind leaving -me- alone with them… conspiracy I swear… everyone is out to get -Koree-…"

Tina looked after her friends muttering figure as she rounded the corner, she turned back to the pile of boxes on the ground. "Let's see what we got here." She plopped down and began sorting through boxes. "Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan, Wufei these would be yours?"

Wufei silently snatched his tapes from Tina and went to sit down and examine the cases. Tina stared at him and blinked before she shrugged, sighed and went back to sorting. "Terminator, Terminator two, Total Recall, Broken Arrow, and, hmmm. Heero, these are yours." 

"…appreciated…"

"And then we have of course, Quatre's one tape. Titanic, hmmm. Interesting choice Quatre, I didn't really have you figured as a Titanic fan."

"Well, you know…" He blushed as he took his tape.

"That leaves-" Tina looked up into Duo's brightly, sweetly smiling face. "Duo, Koree, and myself of course. Here are mines, this must be Koree's…" She pulled out several Will Smith tapes, three Chris Tucker's, and at least four murder movies. "Scream, Scream two, Scream three, and Urban Legends one and two? My god!"

Koree chose that moment to enter the room, she was scolded by stares from everyone else in the room. "Why is everyone staring at me?!"

Tina held up one of the boxes as the boys swarmed over them to look at the covers. "You _like this kind of stuff?"_

"Um, well yeah."

"But you get squeamish just -talking- about broken -bones-! I don't believe you can sit through even _one of these movies."_

"Would you like to place a wager on that?"

"That could prove beneficial on my part. Let's do it,"

"I want in to," Wufei smirked.

"And me," 

"And me," 

Koree glanced at Wufei, Duo, and Heero skeptically. "Really. Okay, I'll give you each twenty bucks if I can't watch all four movies without screaming once."

"I'll give you twenty if you can sit through it without getting sick."

"I'll put twenty on that."

"Me to,"

"As will I." Wufei said smugly. "I'm betting with the German Onna to win this bet."

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call us that." Tina growled.

"I do not take orders from women."

"Oh I bet you will when -I'm- finished with you." Koree grinned evilly as a story plot worked itself out in her mind. "What about you two, who are you voting on?"

"I'm voting with Tina and Wufei." Duo beamed. Koree shrugged and turned to Heero.

"I'll put my bet on Koree."

Everyone turned to stare at Heero dubiously. "WHAT?!"

"Why Heero? She's a girl, she can't possibly sit through this whole movie!"

Koree grinned. At least I have someone on my side.

"I just wanted to be different, that's all…"

*Sigh* I guess not…

Duo grinned excitedly. "C'mon let's get started! Let's get started!"

~ooOooOooOoo~

The room was dark as the five boys and two babysitters watched the screen. Koree was leaning forward on her seat grinning like some kind of idiot while Tina and the kids, (minus Heero of course) sat in their seats, tense as they waited for the killer's next appearance. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Koree laughed maicaly; Tina stared at her friend in the dark of the room and wondered what the heck was her problem. She is crazy! I've never seen someone so happy to see death!

"This is hilarious! I love this movie!"

Wufei's dark eyes grew wider as they watched the killer disembowel his victim and shove her through a window.

Again laughter echoed through the room, this time they observed Koree _and Heero cheering the killer on with their laughing. Tina exchanged glances with Quatre, sharing the same thoughts. Yep, they're insane…_

During one of the suspenseful lulls in the movie Koree leaned back with a sigh.

Tina was still on the edge of her seat but Quatre had fallen asleep on Wufei.

"Get off of me,"

Wufei shoved the Arabian boy in the other direction, sending him onto Koree's shoulder. She looked down at the slight weight and allowed him to rest his head on her knee as the movie continued. (Luckily for -her-** Trowa didn't notice or she might not be able to watch the movie anymore!…)**

At last the final movie came to an end, when the lights came back on Koree was still grinning like a doofus on a sugar high while Tina and the other three boys held their stomach's in pain. "Ohhhh, I've never seen so much blood in one sitting. It reminded me of that pizza sauce we ate…"

Suddenly four figures were rushing to the bathroom at once. Koree chuckled and looked down at Quatre. "Looks like someone couldn't make it through the movie. Wake up Quatre. Wake up now," She gave him a gentle tap. He stirred, blinked and looked up at her with sleepy eyes. "Ready to call it a night so soon? We haven't even played our games yet."

"Of course not," Quatre said with more enthusiasm than he could spare at the moment. "I'm ready for more, gonna stay up, all night long…"

Koree chuckled. "Poor little guy, better put him in bed…" She picked up the blond sleeping six year old and carried him to the couch where she let him curl up before she draped a light sheet over his back.

When the others returned Heero had retrieved the video games and plugged them in. Koree returned and found an anxious Trowa looking about for his "buddy". "Where is Quatre?"

"He fell asleep, he's in the living room on the couch." Trowa sighed before he sat down with Duo in front of the TV.

"Onna, maybe, maybe I was wrong. How could a woman like you sit through movies so, gruesome?"

Tina grunted and flopped onto the couch. "It can't be easy…"

"A girl has to have her secrets little dragon." 

Stay tuned for part three!

   [1]: mailto:dragonriderkdt@core.com



	3. Adventures in Babysitting: Part Three

Adventures in Babysitting; part three
    
    Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, don't own it, babysitters, own them, feedback: wanted badly…
    
     
    
    Tired…. Warning, shounen ai (hinting) 
    
     
    
    Read? Review? Pwease? ::Falls asleep at her desk::
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    Adventures in Babysitting; part three
    
     
    
    "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"
    
     
    
    Tina and Koree's eyes went wide and everyone in the room nearly 
    
    jumped out of their skin at the bone chilling scream, that came from 
    
    the stairs.
    
     
    
    Then, everything got quiet again. "Uh-oh…"
    
     
    
    ~ooOoo~
    
     
    
    THUDDA THUDDA THUDDA!
    
     
    
    The sound of four pairs of stomping feet ran towards the source of 
    
    the scream, all not knowing what they'd find when they rounded the 
    
    cor-
    
     
    
    "DUO!"
    
     
    
    ner… 
    
     
    
    There Duo stood, looking very very guilty at the moment, as Wufei 
    
    tried desperately to get the ice out of his pants. "Duo! What did you 
    
    do to Wufei?!"
    
     
    
    "I, well I was just havin some fun!" Seeing that his aliby wasn't 
    
    working he suddenly stabbed a finger at the Chinese boy. "HE STARTED 
    
    IT!"
    
     
    
    Tina and Koree sighed, then turned to Wufei. "Is that true? What the 
    
    heck happened out here to have you screaming so loud?"
    
     
    
    CLINK… CLINKCLINKCLINK
    
     
    
    Everyone stared down at the four pieces of ice on the floor. Then, 
    
    slowly brought they're gaze back to Duo.
    
     
    
    "Well he was such an easy target who could resist?"
    
     
    
    Koree and Tina stabbed fingers in the direction of the living room. 
    
    Duo trudged past without another word.
    
     
    
    "Wufei clean up this ice please. Just toss it into the sink or 
    
    something."
    
     
    
    "Stupid American bakayaro… I'll get you for that…"
    
     
    
    "And no more threats Wufei!"
    
    ~ooOoo~
    
     "Now what?" 
    
     
    
    "Duo, you just asked us that five minutes ago!"
    
     
    
    "We're just about out of ideas!" 
    
     
    
    The young child began to get even more bored with that announcement. 
    
    His eyelids were getting droopy but he didn't want to sleep 
    
    yet. "Tina-sama, isn't there /any/thing we can do?"
    
     
    
    "Play your video games Duo." She whined.
    
     
    
    "I already did!"
    
     
    
    "Watch a movie,"
    
     
    
    "Already watched em' all!"
    
     
    
    "Well,"
    
     
    
    "Well then I guess I'll play mines."
    
     
    
    Tina turned to Koree and frowned. "You mean, on top of movies you 
    
    rented video games?"
    
     
    
    "A /duh/ Tina."
    
     
    
    "(Grumble)… (mutter)…"
    
     
    
    The Black girl tiredly hopped off the couch and positioned herself 
    
    before the game console, plugging in the Playstation with expert 
    
    ease. Soon enough Heero and Duo sat side by side to her left to 
    
    watch, Wufei took a spot on the couch while Trowa sat in the chair 
    
    and got comfortable.
    
     
    
    Tina saw that the boys were ready to fall out, in hopes of getting 
    
    some peaceful rest herself she decided to get them into their 
    
    pajamas. "Come on boys, you need to put on your pajamas."
    
     
    
    "Onna I do not wear "pajamas". I wear sleeping clothes."
    
     
    
    "Sleeping clothes, pajamas, what's the difference?" Koree asked, 
    
    scooping up the Chinese toddler under her arm and carrying him to his 
    
    room to change.
    
     
    
    "You two, as well." Tina motioned to Duo and Heero. "And you Trowa."
    
     
    
    "But I'm not sleepy!"
    
     
    
    "Don't be a baka Duo, your eyes are closing where you stand."
    
     
    
    "Yes, you need to sleep. We still have another whole day tomorrow you 
    
    can play more then." Tina reached down and picked up the braided boy 
    
    with only one tired death glare from Heero, who was about to pass out 
    
    himself. 
    
     
    
    "Promise?"
    
     
    
    "I promise Duo,"
    
     
    
    Koree came back with Wufei, still griping about being carried even 
    
    though he was to tired to stand up, and she set him on his sleeping 
    
    bag that Tina had set up after getting Duo to change. Now the two of 
    
    them were contentedly curled up in their beds and quickly going to 
    
    sleep.
    
     
    
    "Heero, did you bring something to sleep in?" Tina asked.
    
     
    
    Blink… Blink
    
     
    
    "I figured as much, here," Koree tossed him an oversized shirt to 
    
    wear. "You can't sleep in your clothes, the shorts I guess but the 
    
    shirt got sauce on it from Duo's pizza fight earlier."
    
     
    
    Tina groaned as she recalled the earlier pizza fight when they'd 
    
    returned. "Speaking of that, we'll have to scrub the walls clean in 
    
    the kitchen before we can go to sleep, you know how Mrs. Chang is 
    
    about her kitchen."
    
     
    
    "Don't, remind me." Koree stifled a yawn.
    
     
    
    Tina began to giggle suddenly making Koree look up and start laughing 
    
    as well. "Heero, I think the shirt is a little bigger on you than I 
    
    thought it'd be." 
    
     
    
    "Hn," He ignored their laughter and snuggled up next to Duo and fell 
    
    asleep with one sleeve clad arm protectively about his friend's 
    
    stomach.
    
     
    
    "Trowa are you ready to sleep?"
    
     
    
    (Nod) 
    
     
    
    "Okay, go on then," Trowa obediently if not tirerdly crawled next to 
    
    Quatre on his sleeping bag and promtly closed his eyes, after 
    
    wrapping his own arm around Quatre's waist.
    
     
    
    "Finally we can sleep!"
    
     
    
    "Not yet Thomas, the kitchen, remember?"
    
     
    
    "(GROAN)."
    
     
    
     
    
    Stay turned for part four!
    
     

Sorry this was so short! 


	4. Adventures in Babysitting: Part Four

Adventures in Babysitting: Part Four

Warnings: Shounen Ai 

Pairings: 1x2 (implied), 3x4 (implied)

Feedback: [dragonriderkdt@core.com][1]

Disclaimer: U know the drill. Don't own Gundam Wing, u know who does? (Saban and stuffies) No money, don't sue less u like lint and gum wrappers… -_-;;

Key:

-Blah- ~ Stressed

*Bang* ~ Sound effects / Actions

//Blah// ~ Thoughts

"Blah" ~ Dialogue duh! / Speaking

(Blah) ~ Authors notes / Rambling (U can ignore that if u like! ^_^)

Emotion faces: 

O_O~Shock / Wide eyed

^_^~Cute smile

n_n~ Cute CHIBI smile

./_~Pain

-_-~"Just shoot me,"

O_o~ "What the heck?!"/ Shock

//_-~ Trowa (Also: //_O and //_^ )

^o^~Kodachi laugh (Kodachi: Ohohohohohoho!!)

Any of the above with ";;" attatched~Sweatdrop (IE: ^_^;;)

Adventures in Babysitting

Part 4

It was late into the night before anyone stirred again. The whole house was silent, and everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone…

~ooOooOooOoo~

*CLANG!!!*

** **

"HUH?!" Koree woke up with a start from her sleeping position in the large chair. Ignoring the crick in her neck she looked around the room, and saw Trowa and Quatre still asleep, and Wufei as well as Heero. And right next to Heero was-- "DUO!!!" 

Koree jumped up out of her makeshift bed and ran into the kitchen and saw…

~ooOooOooOoo~

Duo stared down at Koree-san with worried eyes. She had called him, come running into the kitchen, and then collapsed in tears after screaming: "OH DEAR GOD WHY?!" which he didn't understand at all. Didn't she like pancakes?

Shortly after sleepy groans were heard from the Living room. Duo jumped down from the chair and ran to see what was happening. Wufei was stirring restlessly in his bed, screaming about Justice, and Tina was mumbling for him to shut up. 

So no one was awake yet but him and Koree. That was good, they would at least still be surprised to see he had made them breakfast. Although, he giggled, Koree-sama sure seemed surprised enough for them all. Maybe he'd used a little too much flour…

~ooOooOooOoo~

When her hysterical crying had finally gotten under control, Koree looked around the kitchen with red eyes. //All our hard work! All the cleaning for hours and he wrecked it again in five minutes alone!!!// 

The pans were all spread out on the floor, the cabinets were flung open, eggs were cracked, broken, on the walls, on the floor, and some kind of off white sticky substance coated the ceiling. Flour was in every imaginable crevice and crack, and coated the floor and everything on it like a layer of snow, with small footprints leading … back… into… the Living… room…

*FAINT*

~ooOooOooOoo~

"Koree-san?" Duo shook the tall girl's still form. Why wouldn't she get up this wasn't nap time! "Koree-san! Hmmmmmm…."

~ooOooOooOoo~

*CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG!!!*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The terrified black girl sat bolt upright and glared at Duo, holding the pot and ladle in hand and looking guilty as the last of the loud sounds resounded throughout the room.

"Sorry, but you woudn't wake up!"

"I wish I hadn't. Look at this mess! Duo what HAPPENED?!"

"I was just trying to make breakfast I didn't do anything wrong!" He yelped with wide eyes and ran from the kitchen, trailing flour through the swinging door and into the Dining room as well. 

"Duo wait you're still covered with flour!…"

~ooOooOooOoo~

"NO I DON'T WANNA TAKE A BATH!!!"

SPLASH SPLASH

"Duo! Hold STILL you-- How did you get flour in your -nose-?!"

*SPLASH SPLASH*

"NO NO NO!!!"

"DUO! You're making this a lot harder than it has to be-- Will you /look/ who I'm trying to talking to? Nevermind, everything is always more difficult than it has to be when you're involved." She sighed and ran the towel over his face. //Heero would probably have my head on a stick if he saw me doing this to "his Duo"… If the boy would just bathe himself instead of putting up such a fight…//

"I don't WANNA TAKE A BATH!!!"

"You're already IN the bath Duo! I'm almost done! Now hold still and let me wash this egg out of your hair."

"I have EGGS in my HAIR?!?!" He wailed.

"YES!! Geez Duo, if you had just WAITED for one of us to get up and help you, you wouldn't HAVE egg in your hair!"

"I wanted to surprise you…" He whimpered.

//Oh no not the chibi tears!//

::Sniff::

"Duo, no Duo don't cry! I'm sorry it wasn't your--"

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!"

"fault… (Sigh) Come here Duo." Koree pulled the soaking wet child into a comforting hug and finally the hyper easily excitable little one calmed him down. "Duo-chan I'm sorry I yelled. Will you stop crying before you wake up your overprotective boyfriend?"

"Too late."

Koree: O_O 

"Heero. What are you doing up?"

"I heard noise." He slowly smirked an evil looking smirk. "And I saw the kitchen."

"Oh shut up." She grumped as Heero walked past and climbed into the bath with his friend. "(Grumble) Even the perfect soldier is making fun of me… I've hit bottom… No respect…"

*SPLASH!!!*

"EEEEK!!! I'm SOAKED! You did that on PURPOSE!"

Duo squealed with delight at the sight. Heero even joined in, it was humiliating all over again. And she wanted payback. "Okay Yuy, lets see how you look with wet hair!"

~ooOooOooOoo~

*SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH!!!*

*SPLASH!!!*

"What the?…" 

*SPLASH SPLASH!!!*

Tina sat up groggily and looked around, too see that Trowa and Quatre and Wufei were awakened too by the loud splashing.

Her heart dropped to the floor when she realized that Duo's bed was empty, and saw the floor leading a winding traill around the house like one of those "Family Circus" maps that SCREAMED, "Duo was here… and here and here and here and here and over there, up there, there, here and here!…"

"OH NO NOT AGAIN!!!"

~ooOooOooOoo~

*SPLASH SPLASH!!*

Four footsteps came pounding up the stairs to the bathroom door, Tina lead them and threw it open… upon doing so everyone's jaw dropped. 

The loud laughing trio didn't notice their comrades in the door until moments later, when finally their laughter died down and the splashing stopped, except for Duo who was still laughing his head off.

"Duo!" Koree hissed. 

*SPLASH SPLASH*

Finally she smacked his arm and he stopped laughing and noticed the looks on Heero and Koree's faces. 

"Thomas. What. The. Heck. Are. You. Doing."

^_^;;

"Heh heh, well Tina-sama,"

"Don't you Tina-sama me!" 

*PINCH*

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!" Koree screamed in pain as Tina pinched her by the ear and lifted her to her feet.

Chibi G-boys: ::wince in reflexive sympathy:: 

"WHAT!!! HAPPENED?!?!"

"Duowantedtosurpriseuswithbreakfastsohetriedtomakepancakesbuthedidn'tknowhowandgotfloureverywheresoItriedtocleanhimupandthenHeerocameandgotinandstartedasplashfight!!!! (Gasp)"

O_o

"SAY WHAT?! Oh nevermind!" Tina groaned. "Okay everyone, lets get to work cleaning."

*Groan*

"THIS IS MEAN!!!"

"It's also YOU'RE FAULT!"

"Humph!"

"MARCH!" Tina pointed the three soaked comrades in arms to the door and they all marched past with downcast looks.

*SOP SOP SOP SOP…*

Cassietwin17: He he hee he he he… ::Snicker:: Heh heh… I'm evil…

   [1]: mailto:dragonriderkdt@core.com



	5. Adventures in Babysitting: Part Five

Adventures in Babysitting: Part 5

Author's notes: Hey all! ^_^ I actually have to warn you about something this time! There is mild yaoi in this part, as a request by one kind reader who reviewed this ficcie… it would have been in part four or five but those were pre-written and this was just the perfect way to bring it in!! And Nahc_Oken there's something in there just for you too! ^_~

~ Fuchan

Warnings: Yaoi fluff

Pairings: 1x2 , 3x4 (implied)

Feedback: [dragonriderkdt@core.com][1]

Disclaimer: U know the drill. Don't own Gundam Wing, u know who does? (Saban and stuffies) No money, don't sue less u like lint and gum wrappers… -_-;;

Key:

-Blah- ~ Stressed

*Bang* ~ Sound effects / Actions

//Blah// ~ Thoughts

"Blah" ~ Dialogue duh! / Speaking

(Blah) ~ Authors notes / Rambling (U can ignore that if u like! ^_^)

Emotion faces: 

O_O~Shock / Wide eyed

^_^~Cute smile

n_n~ Cute CHIBI smile

./_~Pain

-_-~"Just shoot me,"

O_o~ "What the heck?!"/ Shock

//_-~ Trowa (Also: //_O and //_^ )

^o^~Kodachi laugh (Kodachi: Ohohohohohoho!!)

Any of the above with ";;" attatched~Sweatdrop (IE: ^_^;;)

Adventures in Babysitting

Part Six

"Well, today is the last day, our hard time is nearly over!"

Tina just glared at the girl and threw her rag into the bucket forcefully.

"Uhm…" Koree sweatdropped.

"Onna! Why do WE have to help you clean up?!"

"Because, _squirt_ we cleaned up the kitchen yesterday night all by ourselves. And not to mention we only have a few hours till you _mother_ gets home! How would she react if she saw this mess?!"

"We wouldn't get paid for starters." Tina grumbled.

Koree shuddered. "Not getting paid for these last twenty four hours? Good enough reason for me!"

"Hey, ain't this breakin a law or something? This is child labor!"

  
"Actually Duo, since we aren't being paid it would be exploitation."

"Quatre! Not you too?!"

"G-gomen Koree-sama…"

*THWAP*

"OW!!! Danggit Trowa!!!"

"Stop making Quatre feel bad!"

"I wasn't--"

"Koree! Stop arguing with the kids!"

"THEY STARTED IT!!!"

A low growl warned Koree not to push Tina's nerves right now, so the taller girl (only by half an inch) obediently let it go and left Tina alone.

For now.

~ooOooOooOoo~

*Group Sigh*

"Finally clean!"

"And it stays that way!" Tina looked sternly at the bishounen toddlers. "Go! Out out out, before one of you messes it up again!"

But the boys didn't budge.

Tina glared again. "Come on! I'm not kidding! We are NOT cleaning this place again!"

……… 

Cricket: Chirp chirp

Tina: ::Death glare ™::

Cricket: Ch—EEP!! ::Backs away::

Everyone sweatdropped.

Duo stepped forward drawing Tina's attention back to him. His eyes were as wide as always, and calm for the time being. He turned his chibi cherub face to Koree, knowing she was the weaker willed of the two. "Koree-sama…"

Koree's eyes widened. //He only calls me that when he wants something or does something wrong…// "Y-yes Duo?"

She was afraid.

"Can we make some cookies? Please?"

"Duo, we just cleaned the--"

His eyes watered and enlarged and his lower lip started to quiver.

"N-n-NO! Don't cry Duo!"

"Calm down Duo! You just have to go without we are not making cookies!"

Heero glared murder at the two girls, his glare was enough to make one of them snap right in half with an almost audible *snap*.

"Okay okay what kind?!"

Tina glared icily at her friend. //Stupid baka…//

A few sniffs and hiccups later and Duo was his normal…… *sigh*…… hyper self again.

"Chocolate! Chocolate! chocolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate!!"

"Noooooooo!!!" //It took hours just to clean the walls last time!!! Not chocolate!!// "THOMAS!!! THAT'S IT!!! I'm NEVER agreeing to help you babysit EVER AGAIN!!! You have NO boundaries with these children!? How in the WORLD do you EVER expect them to LISTEN to you when you give them everything they ASK for?!"

………

"What's your point?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE ONE DISCIPLINE BONE IN YOUR ENTIRE BODY!!!!"

Rant drawn to a close Tina glared at her, breathing heavily.

……… 

"So anyway where are the chocolate chips?"

Tina: O_O Excuse me I just said--

"Onna my mother doesn't -have- such unhealthy food here! It's bad for your teeth!" Wufei stated.

"Come on Wu-babe, you honestly expect me to believe your mom doesn't -ever- make cookies?"

"Hey listen to me a minu--"

"Well then we can make peanut butter cookies!"

"Good idea Quatre!" 

Everyone else walked over listing the needed ingredients and leaving Tina to stand still somewhat shocked. As Koree was picking out more ingredients from the cuboard Quatre moved over on the counter, (he'd climbed up using the stool)and dangled his legs over watching her. Tina placed her hands on her hips as the other boys found various places to sit, Heero and Trowa chose the counter, Trowa sitting on Quatre's right by crawling around behind him, and Heero sat on his left so he could be near Duo, who'd opted to take the stool on Koree's right also. Wufei simply stood to Koree's left watching from where he stood as she started putting things in order on the surface in front of her.

"Do you have cotton in your ears? Or is it bricks for brains? We're not. Making. Cookies!"

"Lighten up! Besides," Koree turned to give her a cheeky grin. "Peanut butter is my fave!" With those words she stuck a finger of peanut butter in her mouth and proceeded to eat it off, winked and turned back to the task at hand, wiping the digit clean with a dish rag.

"But I--"

"Go on Tina! Shoo! I can handle this, you go clean up the movies and popcorn and relax okay?"

"But Koree," She frowned. "We didn't MAKE popcorn yesterday…"

???

"Eh, heh heh!"

Everyone groaned again. "Duo!!"

(OV1: Hee hee, think what u will!)

~ooOooOooOoo~

It was quiet, except for the occasional giggle from the kitchen, meanwhile while THEY were making a mess of the kitchen, AGAIN, 

*Sneer*

Tina was having clean fun. 

Well…

As much fun as one can have watching a box with moving pictures.

Another set of giggles, recognizable as Quatre's, Koree's, and Duo's drifted out into the living room to Tina's ears.

She sighed. //They probably think I'm a boring bossy grump.//

Yet more laughs echoed into her ears from the kitchen, and she looked towards the door curiously…

~ooOooOooOoo~

"Heero you look ridiculous!" 

Koree laughed at the flour caked boy.

"Hn."

Flour was sent drifting everywhere as Heero suddenly shook it loose from his wild hair, causing the rest to break into laughs and try to keep it away from their faces and hair.

"Duo no baka," Wufei smirked. "How did you manage to get batter on your forehead?"

Trowa added: "And your arms," 

Quatre chorused: "And your hair,"

Koree shrieked: "And the CEILING?!"

(OV1: ::Cackles::)

Duo just chuckled nervously and sweatdropped. "Gomen nasai Koree-sama,"

"I'll clean it up," Heero leaned over and kissed the little bit of batter off of Duo's forehead with a little smile. 

"Oh!!! How kawai!" ^_^

*Death glare ™*

Duo squirmed and blushed in his seat while the others (minus Heero and Wufei) grinned and giggled at them.

"Well that's just one spot… lets just finish up here and get these puppies in the oven, then we can start cleaning again."

"Awww…"

Koree chuckled and ruffled Quatre's hair with her clean hand. "Sorry kiddo, we gotta get ready for Wu's mom to come home."

"Already?!" Duo was wide eyed and striken.

A sigh (OV1: Relieved? Tired? Sad? I don't know!) from the babysitter confirmed this.

"Awww man!!"

"Not soon enough if you ask me,"

Everyone whirled to face a giggling Tina.

"Am I seeing things? Duo, is that cookie dough in your hair?"

"NANI???"

"Yeah," Koree plucked some out and tossed it in the garbage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I've got cookie dough in my -hair-!!!

"Oh calm down Duo," Koree laughed some more. "We'll get it out soon as we finish."

"But it'll get all dry and then my hair will be ruined!!" He sobbed.

"No it won't!" Koree soothed. "Calm down."

"That's easy for YOU to say!! You don't have cookies in your -hair-!!"

Koree grumbled something about possibilities.

"Come on Duo, I'll help you wash it."

"Hn. Me too." 

The remaining party watched in silence as Duo climbed down from his stool and Heero down from the counter after him, both following Tina. Before the door closed, they saw Heero's hand clamp around Duo's braid, Then they resumed baking.

~ooOooOooOoo~

Author's Notes: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!! I've been struck by Inspiration!!! I won't say much but I will say one word! Sequel!!!

G-boys: O_O (Trowa: //_O) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Heero: GET HER!!!

O_O AAAHHH!!! Gotta run ppl's!! ::Zips off::

G-boys: ::Chase after her yelling threats::

NekoFuchan: My writer is such a baka. ::Hits send:: 

   [1]: mailto:dragonriderkdt@core.com



End file.
